1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting fixture for detachably connecting together two abutting platelike furniture parts, which preferably extend at right angles to each other. The fixture comprises two fixture elements, which are adapted to be secured to the respective furniture elements, wherein the first of said fixture elements has an undercut-defining portion consisting, for example, of a step, a backing edge, a mushroom-shaped head or the like, and the two fixture elements are adapted to be interlocked by means of a hook-shaped end portion of a pivoted and spring-biased detent lever carried by the second fixture element, and which extends or snaps into engagement with said undercut portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such connecting fixtures which are preferably self-tightening are known, e.g., from European Patent Publication No. 58,220, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,150. In the known connecting fixtures the detent joint and any self-tightening action are provided by the spring-biased detent lever, which with a hooklike portion inter-engages with a detent projection or the like. Because the connecting fixtures of said kind are mass-produced the manufacturing tolerances often are not complied with sufficiently accurately to ensure a backlash-free joint and a self-tightening action, if desired. As a result, the connecting fixture may not operate satisfactorily. In the use of such known connecting fixtures, manufacturing tolerances may result in backlash which permits a wobbling of the furniture elements which are connected. Finally, the safety of the joint may be adversely affected so that the fixture elements may unintentionally separate from each other.
The safety of the known connecting fixtures and the backlash free joint provided by them will depend not only on the compliance with manufacturing tolerances but also on the exertion of the required locking force by the detent spring which biases the detent lever. Unless that locking force is sufficient, unintended separation may occur, particularly in case of an improper handling.